Como un niño
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: Para algunas cosas Shindou era como un niño, y sus celos entraban en esas cosas. ShindouxKirino


Como un niño

Miro con el ceño fruncido la escena. A Midori se le había ocurrido la gran idea de refrescarles después del entrenamiento mojándoles con una manera y ahora estaban todos empapados, eso no le molestaba después de todo le había servido para quitarse el calor, lo que verdaderamente le molestaba era ver como Kariya se echaba encima de Kirino de esa forma.

Shindou tuvo que respirar hondo para poder calmarse, él era el capitán por lo que no podía ir pensando formas de matar a sus jugadores, el no era así…. ¡Pero le daba mucha rabia! ¿Por qué ese pequeñajo no podía separarse del peli rosa ni un rato? A pesar de eso lo peor de todo es que Kirino parecía estárselo pasando bien con él, sabía que el comienzo no había sido el mejor, de hecho tuvo que aguantar bastantes quejas del peli rosa a cerca de Kariya, por eso verles riendo tan tranquilamente bajo el chorro de agua solo le hacía querer que el pequeño se ahogase en ella.

Se sobresalto al sorprenderse así mismo pensando ese tipo de cosas, lo mejor sería regresar a los vestuarios y darse una ducha para relajarse y meditas con calma. Salió del campo en dirección a los vestuarios aprovechando que aun todos estaban pendientes del agua. Una vez que hubo entrado en las duchas se desvistió con calma antes de meterse a la ducha, el cálido chorro de agua que ahora recorría su cuerpo le ayudaba a relajarse y pensar las cosas con más calma.

Conocía a Kirino desde siempre, era su mejor amigo y se conocían mejor que nadie. Hacía ya casi tres meses que habían empezado a ser algo más que amigos y sabia que el peli rosa nunca haría algo tan cruel como engañarle pero una vocecita en su cabeza no dejaba de repetirle que Kariya era mucho más entretenido que él y en eso tenía razón. Habían pasado tardes y tardes enteras en su casa encerrados en la habitación del piano, el tocando y Kirino haciendo cualquier otra cosa, siempre le preguntaba si se estaba aburriendo pero el peli rosa simplemente respondía que son sonriéndole, a pesar de eso el no podía evitar pensar que en cualquier momento se alejaría de el por ser un soso.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando alguien más entro en las duchas a su lado, como las duchas estaban separadas por cristales opacos que les cubrían hasta el cuello podían ver quien se estaba duchando a su lado.

-Te veo cansado- dijo la voz de esa persona mientras abría el grifo del agua caliente* deberías irte pronto a casa.

Shindou giro el rostro a toda prisa encontrándose con la imagen de Kirino bajo la ducha, a pesar de la difuminacion del cristal podía seguir apreciando su silueta y el pelo suelto y mojado no ayudaba a quitarse las imágenes que acudían a su cabeza.

-Yo… se me pasara- volvió a girarse cogiendo el champú, se había quedado tan pensativo que ni siquiera había empezado a lavarse.

-Aun así es mejor que descanses, no quiero que te pongas enfermo o te esfuerces demasiado- aunque eso sabia que sería imposible, Shindou tenía la capacidad de cargar todo el peso en sus hombros, por eso no podía evitar preocuparse por él.

-Te prometí que iría a contigo esta tarde para ayudarte, puedo descansar después.

-No te preocupes por eso- le sonrió aclarándose el pelo- puedo pedirle a alguien más que me ayude como Kariya o alguien- el ceño de Shindou se frunció- prefiero que descanses si estas cansado.

-No- respondió tajante provocando la mirada de sorpresa del peli rosa, normalmente él no era tan agresivo al hablar. Shindou noto su sorpresa y desvió la mirada- te acompañare no tienes que preocuparte.

El ambiente se había puesto un poco tenso, ninguno de los dos decía nada y el sonido del agua caer era lo único que podía escucharse. El capitán del Raimon ignoro a su compañero mientras terminaba de ducharse.

-Shindou- llamo Kirino una vez que salieron de la ducha- ¿Qué ocurre? Estás muy raro hoy.

No le resulto nada raro que Kirino lo notase. Por más que quisiese sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza no era capaz y seguían atormentándole una y otra vez, llegar a la conclusión de que estaba celoso había sido fácil, lo difícil era precisamente dejar de sentir celos de Kariya pero… ¿Cómo se supone que iba a hacer eso?

El peli rosa se acerco a él sentándose a su lado, algo le decía que el comportamiento tan extraño que Takuto estaba teniendo tenía que ver con él, no recordaba haber hecho nada que pudiese molestarle pero no podría saber que le pasaba si él no quería decírselo. Le pasó el brazo por los hombros acariciándole la mejilla, no podía obligarle a hablar, así que lo único que podía hacer era estar a su lado.

El brazo de Kirino pasando por sus hombros fue suficiente para hacerle temblar notando como las lagrimas empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos, no quería seguir llorando por culpa de ese enano pero no podía evitarlo.

-Shindou- llamo el otro abrazándole más fuerte- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Kariya… -susurro.

-¿Kariya?- el defensa frunció el ceño, a pesar de que Kariya estaba algo más calmado no se libraría de una buena bronca si le había hecho algo- ¿Ha hecho algo?

-Si… - Shindou se dio cuenta de cómo Ranmaru le miraba esperando una respuesta preparándose seguramente para echarle una buena bronca al menor- estar tan pegado a ti- Los ojos de Kirino se abrieron de golpe comprendiendo e pronto todo lo que le pasaba a Shindou.

-Así que era eso… -sonrió levantándole el mentón- Takuto… ¿Estas celoso?

El capitán noto como sus mejillas se encendían, la sonrisa de Kirino le hacía sentirse como un niño pequeño que ha hecho algo muy vergonzoso, pero no podía huir de eso por lo que su sonrojo no hizo más que aumentar. Kirino se echo a reír cogiéndole de las mejillas y dándole un beso suave.

-Takuto… sabes que no tienes que estar celoso de el- sonrió- Kariya solo es un dolor en el trasero que tengo que controlar.

-Lo sé pero… no puedo evitarlo.

-Entonces te demostrare que no tienes de que preocuparte.

Kirino junto sus labios con los de Shindou en un beso suave y profundo, oyó la puerta abrirse y antes de que el peli azul dijese algo le lanzo una zapatilla a la cara, ahora no quería interrupciones.

FIN


End file.
